The Unexpected Guest
by beckybrit
Summary: When the Cullens agree to house the new Foreign Exchange Student for the next year, they get a whole lot more than they were expecting. My entry for the Foreign Exchange contest - 3rd place winner.AH/Slash.


Foreign Slash Exchange O/S Contest

Title: The Unexpected Guest

Penname: beckybrit

Pairing: Edward/Riley

Rating: M

Category: Humor/Romance

Word Count: 13179

Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related.

**a/n This is my entry for the Foreign Exchange contest on FB, I'm thrilled to say that it came third.**

**Contest Prompt - Cute boy travels to another place as an exchange student, Foreign Sexy boy is his 'host brother' and they have to share a room together... LET YOUR IMAGINATION RUN WILD! **

**Thanks as always to my lovely pre-readers TwiWeasel and GemmaH and to the awesome Fr333bird for working her beta magic. **

**Warning: this is a slash fic, please don't read if it's not your thing.**

**The Unexpected Guest**

I can see Alice bouncing eagerly in her seat, barely containing her excitement as Mr Banner finally finishes up our third period biology lesson. I know she can see the envelope sitting on his desk, packed full of all the pertinent information, and her impatient little fingers are itching to get a hold of it.

"Come on, come on!" She mumbles under her breath, her knee bouncing rapidly under the table. I nudge her in the back with my pencil and laugh when she turns and flips me off.

"Right!" He claps his hands and gets everyone's attention. "As you know, we have a student from England coming to spend some time with us and-" he's interrupted with cheers and whistles, because we've all seen the picture of the new exchange student. "As I was saying, we've sorted through all the applications to house our new student, and I'm happy to announce that we've chosen who she's going to be staying with."

Alice clenches her small fists and moves to the edge of her seat, almost buzzing with anticipation.

"I'm happy to announce that Miss Rachel Biers will be staying with the Cullen family."

"Yes!" Alice can't help but shout out, and I can tell she only just refrains from doing a fist pump. I know she can't wait to have her very own roommate and I'll bet my monthly allowance that she's already begun planning out what needs to be done.

Murmurs filter round the classroom, it's no surprise to anyone that the new student is staying with us. Who better to put her with than the good Doctor and his family, at least this way she'll be in good hands if any accidents should happen. That and the fact that Alice has been pestering all the teachers non-stop for the last week and a half.

Alice is my twin sister and as much as she is delighted, I am the fucking opposite and I don't try and hide the low groan that escapes me. Alice chooses to ignore me. She already knows how pissed I am that there'll be a strange female in the house.

"Ass!" she whispers, but doesn't bother turning to look at me.

"What the fuck are you moaning at Cullen?" Mike shifts in his seat until he's almost facing me and lowers his voice. "You get that fine piece of ass staying under your roof for the next year. Even you've got to admit that she's worth tapping!"

I just shrug, not bothering to reply. I notice Jasper, sat on my other side, smirking behind his hand, knowing full well that I don't give a shit about 'tapping' that. To my closest friends and family, I am openly gay. To everyone else, I'm just extremely choosy.

The bell rings and I'm up and out of my seat, closely followed by Jasper. We've been friends for four years and he knows exactly why I don't want the new student to stay with us. Even I have to admit that she's hot, and if I don't try anything with her then the rumors about my sexuality are bound to start.

"Fucking Alice." I hiss, as we pass her talking to Mr Banner, clutching the prized envelope tightly to her chest. She catches my eye and scowls in return.

"Come on, man. Give her a break, she's just excited." Jasper says attempting to smooth things over, I know he hates getting caught in the middle of his girlfriend and his best friend. This is the first time that I think he might actually side with Alice.

We both know how excited she is, she's been talking non-stop about having a roommate. Jasper loves seeing her so happy and I know he won't do anything to jeopardize that, not even for me. Fuck, I don't blame him, I don't want to upset her either but the whole situation is going to cause me nothing but trouble.

He bumps shoulders with me and tries to lighten the mood. "It might not be that bad." An answering eye-roll is all I give him. "I mean, she might not even find you attractive!" His tactics work because I can't help but throw my head back and laugh.

"Everyone finds me attractive." I say after I manage to stop laughing. It may be arrogant as fuck, but I'm well aware of just how appealing I am to both sexes. The idea that the new girl won't want me is fucking ridiculous. I decide my only option is to keep out of her and Alice's way when she finally arrives at the end of the summer.

Today is the last day of school before our summer break. This means I have the next two and a half months to enjoy myself before things get complicated.

-oxo-

We spend the summer alternating between lazing by our pool, when the weather permits, and hanging at our friend's houses. Alice and I have a similar group of friends, especially since she started seeing Jasper, so I spend a lot of time with her.

Unfortunately that means spending time with Lauren, Jessica and Mike – Jessica's boyfriend – as well. Lauren is far too handsy for my liking. I virtually have to remove her from my lap on more than one occasion, much to Jasper's amusement. I never used to have much of a problem with Mike, but it has now become his mission in life to piss me off. With the imminent arrival of the exchange student, he's started taking bets on who will fuck her first. I appear to be the front-runner because she'll be living under my roof, _obviously._

It's bad enough that's he's organized this in the first place. But now there will be extra focus on me with my fellow students all expecting me to get the job done. Despite me expressing my distaste at taking part in such a contest, the rest of my friends are only too keen to try and get in there first.

_Assholes._

As the three of us walk home after one such evening, Jasper asks the question which has been bothering me for a few weeks now.

"Why don't you just tell them all that you're gay? It would stop all this fucking bullshit and you could stop worrying," he says, nudging me in the ribs.

I sigh and shove my hands in my jeans pockets. I've been debating whether or not to tell everyone for most of the summer; the recent fuckery concerning the exchange student is forcing me to seriously consider it.

Would it be that bad? It's a smallish town and I grew up with most of the kids in my year. Would they really treat me any differently if I tell them I'm gay?

"What's the worst that could happen?" Alice asks, sliding her way in between us and linking her arms through ours.

"Oh, I don't know," I say, my voice heavy with sarcasm. "Maybe that the _whole__school_will hate me?"

"Since when have you cared what the _whole__school_ thinks?" Jasper raises his eyebrow as he makes this very valid point. Apart from our circle of friends, I couldn't give a fuck what people think, but I'd rather not spend senior year being the token gay guy at Forks High. Well the token '_out__and__proud_' gay guy, 'cause I'm almost fucking certain half the football team swing my way.

"True." I reply. "But I'd rather not endure the whispering, staring and possible trash talking if I don't have to."

It's not like coming out will do me a lot of good anyway, there isn't a vast selection of hot young gay guys to choose from in our small town. I have to venture farther afield if I want to get some action. My fake ID has proved very handy at the many bars in Port Angeles.

-oxo-

There's two weeks left of the holiday, which means one week before our guest arrives and we spend most of it preparing for her. For reasons I can't begin to understand, Alice decides that her room needs redecorating and what's even worse is that my mother agrees with her. I throw my hands in the air at their antics, complaining to my dad that it's a seventeen year old girl coming to stay, not the Queen of England. I know he secretly agrees that all this fuss is unnecessary, but he still goes along with their plans and throws me a paintbrush, pointing to the new tins of paint lined up in the hall.

"Fine," I huff, grabbing some paint and heading up the stairs. I bitch and moan under my breath all the way up; this was so not how I wanted to spend the remainder of my holiday.

"Thank you, Edward." Alice sings from the bottom of the stairs. I turn and flip her off but she just laughs and follows me up, armed with carrier bags full of God-knows-what.

Thankfully Jasper comes round to help and between the two of us we soon get it done. Before we can escape to my room to play on my Xbox though we are persuaded, with the promise of brownies, to move the bed from the guest room into Alice's room. The offer of food is too good to ignore.

I make the mistake of asking why Miss Biers couldn't just stay in the guest room, thus eliminating the need for all this upheaval. Both Alice and my Mom give me and incredulous look and declare that I really do know nothing about teenage girls. _Well__duh?_

Our guest is due to arrive on Saturday afternoon and by Friday night Alice is almost unbearable. She practically flies around the house, zipping from room to room, making sure everything is how she wants it. I ignore her for the most part until she pokes her head in my room and starts ordering me to tidy up my shit-hole of a bedroom; her words not mine.

"That's it!" I yell at her, jumping off my bed and slamming down my controller, forgetting all about the game I was playing. "There is no way I'm cleaning my room just because we have an exchange student coming tomorrow. She's a _girl_, Alice." I tell her, dragging out the word girl as if it should tell her everything she needs to know. "It's not like she's ever going to be coming in here, is it?" I finish my rant with my fingers now firmly wedged in my hair, staring at her expectantly.

"I suppose not." She reluctantly agrees, but I can see her body twitch with the need to come in and tidy my things. "I know you're not looking forward to this, Edward." I huff at her understatement of the year. "But it'll be fun. I promise. This year's going to be awesome."

"Yeah, right." I scoff, as she gives me a smile and closes the door. Little did I know how true her statement would turn out to be.

-oxo-

"Right, boys." My mom and Alice are just about to set off for the airport and she's giving final instructions to me and Jasper. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen for lunch, just please clean up after yourselves."

"Of course, Mrs Cullen."

"Jasper, for the hundredth time, please call me Esme." Jasper blushes a little and my mom beams at him, telling him how adorable he is. Alice sniggers and I kick him under the table; he's such a kiss-ass.

They finally leave so we grab some food and disappear upstairs to play some Rage on my Xbox. We spend the rest of the day holed up there, laughing about how everyone at school will be all over the new girl and making predictions on who will ask her out first.I go with Eric, though Jasper disagrees saying he's too much of a pussy. He opts for Tyler Crowley, who I have to admit does sound like a good choice. I almost feel sorry for the girl, she has no idea what's in store for her.

Several hours later, we hear my mom's car pull up outside and figure we'd better go downstairs and say hello. I may be dreading Miss Biers' arrival, but I still have manners.

The door opens and my Mom walks in, stopping when she sees us.

"What's she like?" I whisper, hoping she at least has a nice personality.

"Oh..um..well...she's very nice, but..." My mom stutters and her eyes shift towards the front door. I look over at Jasper but he just shrugs his shoulders, clearly as clueless as me as to what is going on. "She's not-"

Before mom can finish her sentence, Alice strolls in with a huge knowing smile on her face, It makes me nervous when her eyes land on me and her smile gets even bigger and she giggles, before slipping back out to the car.

_What the fuck?_

"What's going..." I start to ask what the hell is going on, but I lose my train of thought as the door opens a little wider and in steps the hottest boy I have ever seen. He's about my height, with dark brown hair and strikingly blue eyes. His hair falls forward over his face and he reaches up to brush it away. I watch, captivated, as his muscles tense under his sinfully tight t-shirt and my eyes have a mind of their own as they drift further down his body.

Well, he definitely isn't a _Rachel_.

"Edward!" Jasper hisses next to me and elbows me in the side.

"What?" I hiss back.

"Your mom..." he mutters under his breath.

I look over at her and she raises an eyebrow at me. _Shit_, she totally caught me checking him out. I force myself to look over at _him_ again, hoping like fuck that my mom was the only one who caught me staring. But judging by the amused and knowing look on his face, I realize that he fucking noticed too.

"Edward, Jasper," my mom says looking pointedly at me as if she's having to repeat herself, which she probably is. "This is _Riley_ Biers."

"But you're supposed to be a girl." I blurt out, unable to engage my brain before my mouth takes over.

His smile falters slightly before he recovers, but I catch it and my mind is filled with all sorts of interesting questions. Thankfully I'm able to keep them inside this time.

He opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the door being pushed open again. This time Alice appears alongside a girl who looks strikingly similar to the boy in front of me. My eyes flick between the two of them and I know the confusion must be written all over my face.

"Thanks so much for waiting Ri!" She moans, struggling with two heavy looking bags. Alice quickly relieves her of one and she smiles her thanks.

"This is _Rachel_, my twin sister," he says, looking directly at me. His gaze is so intense, I feel my cheeks heat under his scrutiny. "Um...there seems to have been some mix up with the school. Your mum said they only told you about Rachel."

I feel myself smiling at how totally fucking awesome his accent is and I almost miss his next question.

"I realize you were only expecting my sister and I'll understand perfectly if you'd rather I found alternative accommodation."

"What? No!" I can't help it, my brain has finally ceased to function in his presence. Riley smiles at me and I hear Jasper coughing to disguise his laughter.

"I believe what Edward was trying to say." My mom comes to my rescue. "Is that you're very welcome to stay here, we just need to make new sleeping arrangements, that's all." She smiles warmly at him and he visibly relaxes. "So let's get your things in and get you both settled."

New sleeping arrangements? My mind perks up as I realize the implications. Of course, he can't sleep in the guest room as it is now missing a bed. That leaves the sofa bed. In my room. _Fuck,__yes!_I have to clench my fists to stop my hands from rubbing together in delight.

"Jasper, why don't you help Alice with Rachel's things, and Edward can give Riley a hand." My mom offers our services and I cough and splutter and her unfortunate choice of words. Jasper shakes his head, fully aware of where my thoughts are right now. I don't give a fuck though; Riley is hot, of course I'm going to imagine my hand on his cock.

"I'm going to see if I can sort this mess out with the school." My mum informs us, picking up the phone and getting comfortable on one of the kitchen stools.

We follow Rachel and Riley out to the car and I shamelessly ogle his ass, until Jasper punches me on the arm and mouths 'fucking pervert' at me. I shrug, not bothering to deny it, but keep my leering to myself.

"Hey, Riley?" I ask, as Jasper and I grab the remaining cases out of the trunk. He turns to look at me and I try desperately hard not to get lost in his eyes. "Don't you need to apply for studying over here like weeks in advance or some shit?" I'm sure I'd read somewhere that you needed a student visa and all sorts of forms. How the fuck had school managed to mess this up?

"Yeah, you do."

Jasper grabs Rachel's last case and follows after her and Alice as they start chatting like old friends. He rolls his eyes at me and I smile before turning back to Riley, eager for him to speak again. He pushes his hair out of his face again, causing his t-shirt to rise up slightly and show off a thin sliver of his toned stomach. I lick my lips and swallow. Thank God I have my hands full or I'd be sorely tempted to reach out and touch him. "Rach got her application in way before me, she's had her visa for a while now. I'd originally wanted to stay in England and enter some of the surf competitions, but my mum didn't really want Rachel out here on her own so I applied to come over as well. It was all approved by the school, so I've no fucking idea what happened."

I know he carries on talking, but I stop listening about half way through his sentence, my mind only able to focus on one thing.

_Fuck me. He's a surfer?_

My mouth waters as I picture him in a pair of low hanging board shorts with water dripping off his body as he makes his way slowly up the beach.

We go back inside and I pause in the kitchen, with Riley right behind me. I want to take his bags straight up to my room as I know it's the logical choice, but my mom hasn't confirmed it yet and I can see her mind working as she looks at us. There's no way she'd let a boy stay with Alice and since I'm gay, its technically the same thing if Riley stays in my room. Jasper sleeps in my room all the time, but that's different because he's Alice's boyfriend and therefore definitely straight and off limits. He's also my best friend.

But she already knows that I find Riley attractive and she can't exactly ask him about his sexual preference the minute he steps through the door. Well, she could I guess, but it could make for a very awkward few weeks.

Finally she hangs up the phone and sighs, telling me to take his cases up to my room and set up the sofa bed. I try to hide my excitement, but a smile forces its way onto my face. She gives me a pointed look and I just know we'll be having a _talk_ later.

-oxo-

Jasper lasts all of five minutes in the girl's room before making his excuses and escaping to join us. I've made space for Riley in my closet and drawers and his cases are open on my bed as he unpacks. I'm wrestling with the temperamental sofa-bed when Jasper bursts into the room.

"Just in time." I grin. "Give me a hand with this, will you?"

After several attempts we manage to get it set up and collapse on it in a heap. Riley is still unpacking so Jasper and I take the opportunity to find out more about him. Well, Jasper does most of the talking while I watch him move back and forth between the closet and the bed. His t-shirt clings to his taut body, teasing me with barest outline of his muscles underneath. Every now and again, when he has to stretch, I'm rewarded with another glimpse of deliciously tanned skin.

Turns out he and his sister turned seventeen just two weeks before coming out here. That makes him slightly younger than me and I'm not sure why, but I kind of like it. Not that you can tell he's younger though, with all the confidence he exudes. I think I like that too. I begin to consider all the other things I like about him, nearly all of them superficial, until my thoughts are rudely interrupted by my mom shouting to tell us that dinner is ready.

My Dad is still working at the local hospital, so it's just the five of us for dinner. Jasper decides to go home and allow Alice a chance to get to know Rachel without him getting in the way. He gives her a quick kiss goodbye and I walk him out to his car.

"Have fun!" he says, smirking as he unlocks the door.

"Fuck off!" It's not a witty or clever comeback but it has the required effect..

He grins at me before getting in his car and driving off. I mutter under my breath about stupid-ass meddling best friends and hurry back inside to eat.

Even though there are two virtual strangers at our table, dinner is a very pleasant affair. My mom informs us all that the old school secretary, who retired at the end of the summer, seems to have been responsible for the mix up. But all the papers seem to be in order so Riley should have no trouble starting school in a week's time.

We chat about the next week and how we should spend it. Both Rachel and Riley want to explore and see the sights, so we make plans to go hiking and take a trip to Seattle before school starts. Alice – of course - insists on squeezing a shopping trip in as well, causing Riley and I to groan. The girls just roll their eyes at us.

Despite my earlier misgivings about being a host family, I'm now really fucking pleased that Alice was so persistent in her efforts. Having Riley under my roof to ogle at for the next year is going to be torture, but in the best possible way. Rachel is not at all how I expected. She's intelligent, funny and pays me no more attention than she does Alice. In fact she pays Alice more. Clearly Jasper was right and she's one of the rare few who doesn't find me attractive. I cringe internally as I imagine his face when he finds out.

Alice and I wash the dishes and tidy up the kitchen before joining Rachel and Riley in the den to watch a movie. My mom has excused herself already, claiming tiredness after driving to Seattle and back today, but not before pulling me aside for a little 'chat' about behaving myself with my new roommate until they can get a new bed for the guest room. I would have expected our guests to be jet-lagged and dying for their beds, but they both seem to be remarkably alert so far. There are two large sofas in the den, they are sat together on one, so Alice and I take the other.

I've already suggested that they pick the film, and I'm curious to see what we're watching as the opening credits come up. I try to suppress the huge smile threatening to surface when I realize they've chosen Pirates of the Caribbean, part 3. Johnny Depp _and_ Orlando Bloom. I mean really, could you ask for anything more?

Alice's giggles next to me and subtly elbows me in the ribs. She knows I love this film, and that I have a_thing_ for Cap'n Jack. He may be old enough to be my dad, but he's still fucking hot.

"Is this ok?" Rachel whispers as the film is about to start. "Riley picked it. He has a crush on Keira Knightley."

My heart sinks at her words.

_He's fucking straight._

I'd hoped that just maybe, he might have been interested in me...but it would appear not.

Alice answers when she sees that I'm not going to. I'm still wallowing in my own pit of despair, knowing that Riley has entered the 'look but don't touch' category. "Yeah, this is great," she says, smiling over at them while giving my knee a quick squeeze. Alice, like my mom, has already noticed that I've taken a shine to Riley.

I sigh, a little too forlornly and melodramatically for my liking, so I resolve to stop being such a girl and settle down to watch the film. So what if Riley is off limits? I can still hang out with him and check out his ass every now and then. My eyes flick to the TV as the opening scene begins, and my mind is temporarily occupied with sexy pirates and fuck-hot blacksmiths.

We watch the film in relative silence and its only when it finishes that I look over and see that Rachel and Riley are both fast asleep. I take the opportunity to stare unashamedly. His head has fallen back against the sofa, his hair covers one eye and his lips are slightly parted. My eyes linger on his open mouth and my mind takes a dive into the gutter as I imagine all the things he could do with it.

"Aww don't they look cute." Alice whispers in my ear. I assume she's referring to the fact that Rachel is tucked securely under her brothers arm with her head on his shoulder. Because as my gaze wanders down his hard body, _cute_ is the very last thing I'd call him. "We'd better get them in bed."

_Why, I couldn't agree more, Alice._

She nudges me to get up and rolls her eyes as she sees the smirk now plastered across my face. She can read me like a book and knows exactly what I'm thinking. "You're such a perv," she says. I grin and wink at her, causing her to giggle loudly and then shush me. Like I was the one making noise!

"Come on, give me a hand to wake them up."

I follow dutifully behind her and do my best to gently rouse Riley from his sleep of the dead. Rachel is now awake, sort of, and Alice mouths 'goodnight' to me as she helps her up to bed. I am having no such luck however, Riley is still sleeping soundly no matter how hard I shake him. I lean towards his ear and start whisper-yelling his name. He shifts around in his seat and moans under his breath.

_Fuck me._

The sound goes straight to my cock, and I pray that Riley doesn't open his eyes right at this minute because he'll be getting an eyeful of my growing problem. True to form, because someone up _there_ hates me, he chooses this exact moment to wake up. Thankfully he's a little dazed and bleary-eyed, so I quickly move to the side, discreetly adjust my jeans and offer him a hand to stand up.

He manages to focus on me and smiles as he takes my hand, pulling himself up to stand next to me.

"Sorry... 'bout that." he says whilst yawning. "Guess I was tired after all."

"No kidding."

Just to make my night complete, he has the sudden desire to stretch. Raising his arms skyward, he leans to one side then the other as he attempts to loosen up his glorious body. He looks all warm and sleep-rumpled and it takes all my self control not to tackle him back down onto the sofa.

I gesture for him to go first as I make sure all the lights are out, then follow him up the stairs; my gaze flicking down to his ass on the way. We take turns brushing our teeth and Riley is fast asleep when I come out of the bathroom. My cock is aching from all the excitement today and I debate whether it would be a bad idea to rub one out with him in the room. I know I could be quick and relatively quiet, but in the end I decide to forgo my nightly routine. At least for tonight anyway.

-oxo-

We spend the next week getting to know our guests. My Dad has taken a few days off work so we all go out as a family, which makes a nice change. Both Riley and Rachel love hiking, so we spend a couple of days exploring the area surrounding Forks. It's been a while since Alice or I have ventured out into the woods and I'd forgotten how much fun it could be.

On the Wednesday, we all go to Seattle for the day. Dad suggests it would be a good idea to stay overnight so that we can do the sights one day and shopping the next. I'm all for staying in a hotel, but the shopping trip I could do without.

We all have a great time in the end, and I'm surprised at how well Rachel and Riley fit in with my family. Turns out they are both smart, funny and easy to get along with. I find myself liking Rachel more and more as she treats me like a friend and not a piece of meat, unlike the girls at school. Riley tells us all about his surfing and the competitions he entered before coming here. I have to adjust my jeans on more than one occasion as I picture him on his board.

-oxo-

It's Saturday night and we've been invited to Emmett's party. He's one of my closest friends, he and his girlfriend Rosalie, have been traveling over the summer and have only just got back from their trip. It's usual for them to host a 'going back to school' party at Emmett's house and this year it'll be a good way to introduce Riley and Rachel to all our friends.

We decide to walk to Emmett's since it's a clear night and he lives close by. Jasper is with us and as we get nearer to the party I wonder whether to give Rachel a heads up on the 'book' that Mike is running. I don't want to rat out my friends, but I like Rachel and I don't want anyone to take advantage of her. I decide to give her a friendly warning about what to expect, but still not exactly sure how to phrase it. She's walking arm in arm with Alice, and turns to look at me when I call her name.

"What's up?"

"Some of the guys from school...well...they've all seen your picture and they..." I trail off, unable to think of a delicate way to put it.

"They what?" she asks, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well they're..." Jasper's sniggers beside me and Riley cocks an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue.

Fuck. I don't really want to repeat what they've been saying about his sister.

"Don't stress, Edward." My sister helpfully butts in. "I already told her all she needs to know."

I narrow my eyes at Alice, wondering just what she's told her exactly. I look over at Jasper, but he shakes his head. "Don't look at me, I've no idea what she's said."

_Some fucking use he is._

Rachel finally decides to put me out of my misery. "I know all about Mike and the bets he's got going."

Fuck. I hope she doesn't know who the favorite is.

"What bets?" Riley asks from beside me.

"Oh," she replies, her and Alice giggling now. "Some of the lovely boys of Forks are placing bets on who can snag me first. Isn't that nice of them, Ri?"

I don't think 'snag' was the word they used, but I keep quiet.

"What the fuck?" Riley yells, and I can see his fists clench out of the corner of my eye. "I hope you're not taking part in this shit?" he asks, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Of course not!" I yell back.

"Yeah, he may be the frontrunner, but he's had nothing to do with it." _Oh,__thank__you__Alice.__I'm__sure__that__paints__me__in__a__much__better__light._

"Look," I say, before Riley gets any angrier. I told them it was fucking out of order, but they did it anyway.

Rachel slides between us, trying to smooth things over. "Calm down, Ri. It's not Edward's fault his friends are a bunch of pricks." Jasper and I snort at his, because some of them totally are. "And besides, you know I can take care of myself."

He seems to relax at her words and looks over at me a little sheepishly. "Sorry, man."

"No, worries. I'd be the same if it was Alice."

The girls groan at our caveman attitude and continue to walk in front of us again. We eventually arrive at Emmett's and from the sounds of it, the party is already in full swing. We're met at the door by the man himself, his huge grin a welcome sight after not seeing it all summer.

"Hello, ladies." He smiles at Rachel and Alice. "You must be Rachel, it's a pleasure to meet you." He takes her hand and kisses it, waggling his eyebrows and making them both laugh."Come on in, Rosie's in the kitchen."

They give him a quick wave and disappear inside.

"Long time no see!" he shouts and slaps me and Jasper on the shoulder, nearly knocking us both over.

Fuck, Em!" We mutter in unison while rubbing our arms.

He ignores our protests and moves on to Riley. "And you must be the unexpected guest?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'm Emmett. You must be fucking bored after hanging out with these two assholes all week." he says, laughing loudly and pointing to me and Jasper. I give him the finger and Jasper just rolls his eyes. Riley grins and I tell him not to encourage Emmett or he'll never stop.

He eventually ushers us inside and we go off in search of a drink.

"Hey, Edward." Mike shouts across the room, beckoning me over. Alice has already kidnapped Riley and taken him to meet her friends so it's just me and Jasper. We reluctantly make our way over to where Mike, Tyler and Eric are standing, knowing that if we don't he'll just keep shouting.

"So, what's she like?" Mike asks before we've even reached them. "Have you made any progress yet?" he winks at me and I want to punch him.

"Well, firstly," Jasper states matter-of-factly, but I can see the hint of a smile on his lips. "Rachel isn't interested in Edward, I don't think he's her type. And-"

"That sucks, man!" Mike interrupts, laughing. A few of the others, who obviously bet on me, groan into their drinks. "Fuck, if she doesn't like Cullen, I bet she's into girls!" He laughs again, but as usual he's the only one who thinks he's funny. "Could be worse, I guess, at least her brother's not into boys!" he makes a disgusted face and its only Jasper's hand on my arm that prevents me from hitting him.

"And _secondly_," Jasper continues, staring pointedly at Mike. "Her _brother_ is here tonight, so I suggest you don't talk about him or his sister like that."

"Oh, yeah." Mike replies, looking around to see if he can spot him. "I'd forgotten you'd brought him too. What a pain in the ass." They all seem to know about Riley already and I'm not really surprised in a town this size. At least there'll be fewer questions at school on Monday.

Not bothering to comment further, Jasper and I head off towards the kitchen, in search of the girls and Riley. Mike's comments are still irritating me, I can just imagine how he'll be if I ever come out. _Fucking__dick._

Jasper senses my sour mood and bumps my shoulder as we reach the kitchen. "Just ignore him, man. The boy's a dick." His comment makes me smile; great minds and all that shit.

My smile is short lived however, because when we walk through the door the first thing I see is Riley with Lauren draped all over him. He's standing with Alice, Lauren and Rose talking animatedly, his hands moving all over the place. Alice and Rose appear to be listening intently to what he has to say, no doubt loving his English accent, while Lauren looks like she's trying to take his measurements. He shifts her hands now and again, but doesn't move away from her; so he can't be that bothered.

Jasper slides in next to Alice and slips his arm round her waist. I don't really want to watch Lauren make her move so I scan round the kitchen to see who else is in here. I spot Rachel over by the sink, chatting to Garrett. They're standing close together, their arms touching and she looks to be enjoying his company. Out of all the guys here, myself and Jasper excluded of course, Garrett is about the nicest guy she could have chosen to talk to. He sits next to me in AP math and we get on great. He's quiet, laid back and has a great sense of humor. He doesn't put up with Mike's shit either, so he's just about perfect in my book.

I don't have a lot of options inside, so I sneak out the back door to get some air. Thankfully the night is still clear and dry, and surprisingly mild for Forks. I lean against the wall and close my eyes for a minute, trying not to think about what might be happening inside.

The door opens and Emmett joins me against the wall.

"What you doing out here?"

"Getting some air."

He snorts, knowing exactly why I'm out here. Emmett is one of the few who know I'm gay and Jasper has already filled him in about my interest in Riley. "You know as well as anyone, what Lauren's like. She's just testing the water." He elbows me in the ribs and I try not to yelp. "It's not like he's got his tongue down her throat or anything."

"I suppose not." I reluctantly agree. "Not that it matters. He's fucking straight, Em."

"Are you sure about that? I could be wrong, but I'm pretty fucking sure he was checking out your ass when you came out here."

I try not to get excited, Emmett could be wrong after all, but there's a part of me that agrees with him. I was almost certain there was something between us when he arrived but... I shake my head and clear my errant thoughts; I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing.

"Come on back inside, E. It's fucking freezing out here!"

I can't help but laugh at him as he hops from foot to foot, rubbing his arms. "Fine." I say and follow him back inside.

Thankfully, Lauren is nowhere to be seen, so I join Emmett as he goes to talk to Rose, Alice, Jasper and Riley. I stand to Riley's left with my arm slightly brushing his. Jasper and Emmett have their arms round their girls and for the first time in a long while I wish I had someone like that. I'm hyper aware of Riley's body so close to mine, and for a minute I imagine what it would be like to slip my hand along his waist and pull him tight against me.

I sigh and manage to rein in my thoughts before my hands act without my permission. The rest of the night passes with no sight of Lauren and I just enjoy being with my friends, occasionally checking out Riley when I get the chance.

As we leave Emmett's and head home, we tease Rachel mercilessly about her budding relationship with Garrett. After assuring Riley that he can trust Garret's intentions with his sister, he settles down and joins in too. Turns out they've arranged to meet up before school when we start on Monday.

We spend the rest of the weekend getting ready for school. We're going to go in early to show Rachel and Riley around a bit, then take them to the office. It shouldn't take too long to get our schedules, but none of us want to be late on our first day back.

-oxo-

Monday at school is just as I expect; Rachel and Riley are the subject of much discussion and speculation. It turns out that all their classes are with either me or Alice, so we get to experience it firsthand. The boys are predictably falling over themselves to talk to Rachel and I laugh out loud when she calls them all on their bets with Mike and then tells them get lost. Just as predictable but so much more irritating for me, is the girls reaction to Riley.

They're all over him like a rash; batting their eyes and thrusting their boobs in his face. The worst thing about it all is that he doesn't seem to mind. He laughs and jokes with them all, smiling and throwing them the odd wink.

I arrive at our usual lunch table, banging my tray down as I sit. Emmett, Rose and Jasper are already sat down and I all but ignore them as I focus on Riley. He's currently chatting with the cheerleaders; they stopped him on his way over here and I scowl in their direction before attacking my lunch.

"Jesus, Edward." Emmett says through a mouthful of burger. "Who's rattled your fucking cage?."

I scowl at him too, but before I can open my mouth to deliver a witty comeback, Jasper just has to add his two cents worth. "It's Riley," he says, smirking when my eyes narrow in his direction. "Edward's all jealous because he's flirting with the cheerleaders and not with him."

I mouth a sarcastic '_thanks_' at Jasper and kick him under the table.

"Ow!" he whisper-yells. What the fuck was that for?" He tries to look hard done by, but I can see the smile forming on his lips. I just glare at him and go back to stabbing my food.

"So," Emmett begins, and I groan. "Still lusting after the new boy, huh?"

"Um...yeah." I reply, trying not to watch Riley as he continues to chat with them.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Rosalie adds, winking at me. "He's fucking hot."

I smile then, and think that I may just love Rosalie. Not only has she shut Emmett up with that comment - because he's now wondering if she has the hots for Riley - but also because she's right. Riley is fucking hot.

Alice and Rachel join us now, as well as Garrett. He and Rachel seem to be getting on really well, much to the disappointment of the rest of the senior boys. "Where's Ri?" she asks, noticing he's not here.

"Over there." Jasper's replies, pointing his fork towards the cheerleader table.

"Oh my God!" she laughs and shakes her head. "My brother is such a flirt, we've not even been here a full day yet and he's already getting girls' numbers."

My head snaps up at her words, and sure enough Riley is being handed pieces of paper, on which I assume are phone numbers.

_Fucking__Awesome._

He eventually comes over to join us, chatting easily with my friends, but I can't find any enthusiasm to join in the conversation. Emmett asks him if he's seen anything he likes yet, Riley just shrugs and says '_maybe_', but I don't miss the fact that his eyes flick over towards me for the briefest of moments. Now I'm even more confused.

The rest of the week passes in much the same way. We go to class, get homework and Riley flirts with all the girls, but I also catch him looking at me on more than one occasion.

Fucking finally it's Friday and we're finished for the week. We've been given a shit load of homework, considering it's only the first week back, so Riley and I are getting started on our English assignment.

We're both lying on my bed reading, when Riley puts his book down, and I can see him watching me out the corner of my eye.

"So, Edward," he asks and I look up to see him staring at me over the top of his book. "Don't you have a girlfriend that you should be spending time with instead of being here with me?" I don't know why, but this topic has never come up before and I start to feel a little nervous.

I shake my head, no; all the while watching to see if I can gauge his reaction to my answer. His face remains blank revealing absolutely fucking nothing. "Boyfriend?" he asks next, his eyebrow raising slightly as if indicating he might already know I'm that way inclined. I'm not ready to divulge that sort of information yet, no matter how hot he is. I don't know him well enough yet to be telling him all my secrets.

"No." I answer, before asking him the same questions.

"No, I don't have either at the minute." He replies casually and I'm momentarily flustered.

Did he just admit to liking girls and boys? Obviously my face is an open book because he smirks at me and leans a little closer. "Yes, Edward. I swing both ways."

I'm speechless and I'm sure my mouth is hanging open a little. I can't believe he just told me something so personal. For all he knows I could be one of those people who tells the whole school the minute I find out something juicy. Fortunately for him, I'm not. My stomach flutters with excitement; all this time I'd thought he was straight and off limits, despite all the looks he sent my way.

I can't think of what to say; my usual confidence deserts me for once, so I just go back to reading my book but not really taking any of it in. I hear him sigh, and when I sneak a glance at him, he's reading his as well. I feel I just missed the perfect opportunity to tell him that I'm gay and I also get the feeling that he knows already and was giving me the chance to out myself.

_Fuck._

Before I can attempt to salvage the situation, my door bursts open and Alice saunters in.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I say, scowling at her.

She sticks her tongue out at me and turns to face Riley. "Are you ready? Rachel's downstairs, waiting to go."

Ready? What the fuck for?

"Oh, shit. I didn't realize the time. Give me a minute." he says, springing off the bed and rushing in to the bathroom.

As soon as the door is closed, I put my book down and narrow my eyes at Alice.

"Just where are you taking them?" I ask, my stomach churning with dread. If they're going out with her friends, I know who'll be there. _Lauren._

"Just to the diner with the usual crowd; Garret, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Lauren… oh, and Jasper of course."

All couples, fucking perfect. I make a mental note to slap Jasper the next time I see him, for not telling me about this.

"Do you want to come?" she asks, taking pity on me.

Yes, I really fucking want to, but I've already made plans with Emmett. I was going to invite Riley along, but looks like I'm too late.

"Are you sure he wants to go?" I know the two of them are getting along great, but maybe he'd rather come with me.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can't keep him all to yourself you know, even though you want to."

"I do not." I snap, trying to look indifferent. She rolls her eyes at me, letting me know that she doesn't buy my crap for one minute.

"God, Edward. You practically drool when you look at him. And you look at him a whole fucking lot."

I feel my traitorous cheeks heat up and she smiles, victorious.

"See! I knew I was right." She tilts her head to one side, as if contemplating something. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel. I'm pretty sure he plays for both teams," she adds, winking at me.

_I know he does._

Fuck, why does my sister have to be so fucking observant. I have no good answer for her, so I sit there in silence with a slight shrug of my shoulders. The unlocking of the bathroom door puts an end to our conversation.

"Man the fuck up, Edward." Alice hisses at me just before Riley opens the door. When did she get such a filthy mouth? I have a good mind to tell her to be more fucking lady-like, but she's gone before I can speak. Riley follows after her but pauses for a moment, his hand wrapped around the edge of the door.

"I'll see you later then." he says, before quietly pulling the door shut and leaving. A few moments later I hear the front door slam and Alice's car start up.

_Shit_.

_Way to fucking go, Cullen._

I slump back on my bed and grab my phone, there no way I can concentrate on homework now so I ring Emmett and ask if he wants to meet up earlier. It's gonna be a long fucking night.

-oxo-

I get back from Emmett's around ten, I notice Alice's car is still gone but I secretly hope that maybe Riley came back on his own. I don't really want to think of him out with Lauren.

I race up to my room and burst through the door, only to find it empty and for once, uninviting. Riley's book is still on my bed, abandoned as he rushed to get ready for his night out with Alice and her friends. I should have fucking spoken up when he gave me the perfect opportunity. Emmett had said as much when I'd told him what happened, except he'd been a little more blunt. I believe the words he'd used were – "Cullen, you're a fucking pussy! What the fuck are you waiting for?"

To be honest, I had no fucking idea. I wanted him. He'd just told me he liked boys – well girls too, but I was glossing over that bit- and I froze. Fucking froze! It's not like I'm some naive virgin, too scared to act. I have mad skills and I should be using them on Riley instead of sulking alone in my room.

Cursing under my breath I shut the door, change into my sleep pants and climb in bed_._Only when I'm in there do I realize how early it is and that there's no way I'm going to fall asleep just yet. I turn off the light anyway. Lying in the dark is somehow soothing for my swirling thoughts. I go over things in my mind, what I want and what my next move with Riley should be. I want to tell him I'm gay, tell him I like him and find out if he likes me. I'm pretty fucking sure he did before tonight, I hope it's not too late and that I haven't fucked things up.

-oxo-

My eyes snap open as I hear my door being closed quietly, but just loud enough to wake me. I must have fallen asleep sometime in the last hour. My phone is still on the pillow next to my head and I can see its still only eleven fifteen.

I blink a couple of times trying to adjust my eyes to the dark, but I can already clearly see Riley standing over by his bed. His torso is illuminated by a sliver of moonlight, that shines through a gap in my hastily shut curtains. I know I should probably say something to let him know that I'm awake, but when he reaches for the bottom of his t-shirt, I clamp my mouth shut. There's absolutely no way I'm missing since he's been here I've managed to miss him getting changed and the thought of finally seeing what's underneath his clothes has my mouth watering.

He grips the bottom of his top and pulls it smoothly over his head.

_Fuck me._

I can't help but gasp as I spot the surfer tattoo on his left shoulder.

_So fucking hot._

Unfortunately, this also alerts Riley to the fact that I'm awake. He turns round painfully slowly and cocks an eyebrow at me, well aware that I've been watching him. An awkward silence settles between us and I feel the need to break it before it can get any worse.

"So," I say, swallowing thickly and try to sound like I wasn't just imagining him naked. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh." I say and don't bother to hide the disappointment in my voice as I think about him and Lauren together.

"Oh?" he asks and I can feel his eyes on me in the darkness.

"I'm glad."

I mutter a quick goodnight and turn over, pretending to go back to sleep. Two seconds later I feel the bed dip and hot breath tickle my neck. "It would have been better if you were there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"he replies softly.

I lie there and close my eyes, I'm beginning to wonder whether I really did wake up at all. Maybe I'm dreaming and this is all just wishful thinking on my part. His whispered words next to my ear convince me that I am awake and this is all very fucking real. "Hey, what are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering why..." I trail off, unable to form a coherent thought with him so close, but then I just blurt out what I'm thinking. "Why it would have been better if I'd been there tonight?"

"Because, then I could have done this..."

He runs his fingertips along my shoulders, following their path with his lips. "And this..." The covers disappear slowly as he pulls them down and trails kisses along the middle of my back. I moan and shudder under his touch. While I really don't think he could have done _that_in front of my friends, I let it go and just enjoy the feeling.

"Edward...turn over," he whispers against my skin, and I before I can second guess myself, I'm staring up into his eyes.

He leans down to kiss me, slowly, softly at first. I moan and he deepens it, I slip my hands around his back and he grinds against me. I can feel him through the bed sheets. He's as hard as me.

I tug on his jeans. "Take these off." Hestands up and slowly slides them down his hips and off. "Fuck..." I whisper reverently; he's going commando. My breath hitches; I lick my lips and swallow. His cock is perfect; long, thick and very fucking hard. I want to touch it, so I do. I reach out and brush my fingers softly along it, making him hiss and close his eyes for a moment.

"Come here." I breathe, pulling on his hips so that he drops back down onto the bed. I shuffle the covers from between us until he's lying next to me.

"You're a little over dressed, still," he says with a smirk, his hand slipping inside my sleep pants and wrapping around my cock. With his free hand, he pulls on the waistband of my pants until they're down by my knees and I'm able to kick them the rest of the way off. We're skin on skin at last and it feels fucking fantastic.

"Have you been with other boys?" he whispers as he looks into my eyes and strokes me.

"Yes."

"Good," he grins and grips me tighter. "I won't have to go easy on you then."

Leaning down, he captures my lips once again and I'm lost to the feeling of his hot mouth. He lets go of my cock and I curse out loud at the loss. My protests are soon silenced as he slides his body over mine and I feel him rubbing up against me. He pushes and rolls his hips, and the way his cock is touching mine I know I won't last long.

He kisses down my neck, his teeth nibbling and scraping along my skin. I want him to bite me, I don't know why but I think it'll feel hot as fuck. I grab his ass and hold him in place, pushing my hips up to meet him and moaning at the friction it creates.

"Shh..." he scolds and reminds me that we don't want to be overheard.

My balls start to tighten, the feeling curling around my insides and threatening to take over. "I'm gonna cum." I warn, wanting him to come with me.

"Thank fuck!" He mumbles between kisses and grinds his hips even harder. My fingers dig into his ass cheeks and I can feel it starting. My toes curl, my spine tingles and just as I'm almost there he bites my shoulder and I explode; burying my face in his neck to stifle my cries. He follows straight after, shooting his load all over my stomach. I'm hot, sweaty and covered in cum, but I don't give a fuck because I feel fucking awesome.

I laugh at the thought, causing Riley to lift his head just enough to look me in the eye.

"What's so funny?"

"We made a mess."

He smiles and slowly rolls off me to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching back for me with his hand.

"Let's go get cleaned up then."

-oxo-

I'm rudely awakened by insistent banging on my bedroom door. I glance at my phone and scowl; it's nine o'clock. There's only one person who'd dare to wake me up at this time on a Saturday.

"Go away, Alice." I yell and bury my head under the pillow.

"It's a beautiful day, Edward. You need to get up and make the most of it," she chirps from the other side of the door, sounding way to cheery for my liking. I ignore her attempts to get me up in the vain hope that she'll give up and go away. I should know better, my lack of response is obviously all the invitation she needs. "I hope you and Riley are both decent because I'm coming in."

At the mention of his name, my mind is flooded with images from last night. His hot naked body with that sexy tattoo, in my bed, under my shower. My body stirs at the thought of him touching me, his hands and mouth a potent combination. But the sound of the door being opened has me frantically scanning around the room for any telltale evidence. Our clothes are scattered all over the floor, but I can pass that off as us just being boys; Alice is used to my messiness anyway.

I glance over at Riley, who somehow manages to remain fast asleep through all of this, and as Alice barges in my room, I'm fucking thankful that we slept in our own beds last night.

She opens her mouth to speak but I raise my finger to my lips and point at still-sleeping Riley. Alice stops and turns to look at him, her face softening a little before turning back to glare at me.

"Fine." she whispers. "I'll give you an hour to get up and dressed. This could be our last sunny day, Edward, so I've invited everyone over. They'll be here at eleven, so please be ready." I nod my agreement because there's really no point arguing, and idly wonder if Rachel is an early bird like Alice or if she's suffering like us. I hope for her sake it's the former.

I close my eyes and sigh in relief as Alice closes the door, thankful that she didn't notice anything untoward. I wait for the click as it shuts, but when I don't hear it my nerves tingle and I'm loathe to open my eyes. But I do.

Alice is still standing in my doorway, her practiced eye roaming over every inch of my bedroom. I follow her gaze, but as far as I can tell, there's nothing that screams '_Edward__and__Riley__made__out__last__night'._I turn to look at her and raise my eyebrow, waiting for an explanation as to why she's still here.

"Edward?"

I know that tone, and nothing good ever comes from it.

"Yes?"

"Why are Riley's clothes on the floor at the bottom of your bed?"

"Um...maybe because that's where he put them when he got undressed last night? For fuck's sake Alice, I was asleep when he came in, how should I know?" It was sort of the truth. Well maybe not.

"Mmhmm." I can see the smirk on her face now as she focus on the sheets bunched around my feet. "Well, how do you explain the fact that his socks are poking out the bottom of your covers?"

_What?_

I know I should just brush it off and act clueless, but my traitorous eyes shoot down to my feet and sure enough, there are Riley's fucking socks peeking out to say _hello_. I don't even remember him taking them off. I struggle to think of anything to salvage the situation.

"How do you know they're Riley's anyway? They could be mine." Fuck! I phrased it all wrong, I can see it by the knowing look on her face.

"The Union Jack was a bit of a give-away!"

Sure enough as I take another look at the offending items, I can see a small Union Jack on the side. Damn Riley and his patriotic socks and damn Alice and her eagle eyes! I flop back on the bed and cover my face with my hands. I'm not ready for anyone to know about us just yet. Fuck, I don't even know if there is an 'us'. I'd wanted to talk to Riley first, to see where we stood, but then Alice barged in and now she knows! It is all making my head hurt.

"Hey." I felt the bed dip slightly and small hands covering mine, gently moving them off my face. "I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Of course! Riley's a great guy." She grins at me and I can't help but smile back. "Oh and don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

I know I can trust Alice, she always keeps my secrets. She hops back off the bed, our _moment_ over and tiptoes back over to the door. "Now wake up that boy of yours and get ready."

"Okay, okay." I reply, grinning at the thought of Riley being _my__boy_.

"Oh, and Edward?" she lowers her voice even more until I can barely hear her. "If I hadn't seen the socks, the huge bite mark on your shoulder would have been a bit of a give-away." She smirks and points to my left shoulder. "You'd better wear a t-shirt today."

I groan and she laughs quietly as she closes the door. I'd forgotten all about Riley biting me; I guess I wouldn't be doing much swimming today. I decide to wake Riley up and make the most of our time, but when I hop off my bed to rouse him, I'm met with sparkling blue eyes and a sexy smile. I stop in my tracks at the side of his bed and narrow my eyes at him. "Were you awake the whole time?"

"Yeah, Alice is fucking loud."

I want to laugh, 'cause Alice _is_ fucking loud, but I'm a little pissed that he pretended to be asleep the whole time. "So why didn't you say anything?"

He sits up and sighs, but I'm momentarily distracted when the covers slip down and reveal his toned, tanned stomach. I lick my lips and imagine I'm running my tongue across his defined six-pack.

"...see what you'd say."

Silence fills the room and my eyes flick back up to his; he's looking at me expectantly.

_Fuck!__Was__he__speaking?_

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, I kept quiet because I wanted to see if you'd tell Alice about us."

"So, what? It was like a fucking test?" My desire from a minute earlier quickly dissipates, and I feel myself getting even more pissed off. Not only because he listened to what we'd thought at the time to be a private conversation, but also if it had been a test then I fucking failed. There's no way I'd have said anything to Alice if she hadn't figured it out, and he knows it. I don't know whether to feel angry or guilty.

"So, um...am I _your__boy_?" he asks, at least having the decency to look a little sheepish when he repeats Alice's words.

"Do you want to be?"

"What do you think?" He raises an eyebrow at me, obviously referring to all we got up to last night and I can't help but grin, my anger fading fast. "But, I don't want to hide, Edward."

My smile falters and I get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. "What do you mean?" I know exactly what he means, but I hope I'm wrong.

"I know you're gay, and I know you've only come out to your family and close friends." _Fucking__Alice.__So__much__for__keeping__my__fucking__secrets._"But I like who I am, Edward, and I don't want to have to lie about it. If people are too small minded to deal with that, then it's their fucking problem, not mine. If we start something, I don't want to have to hide it. I don't want to have to hide _you_."

I'm trapped in his intense stare, like a rabbit in the headlights. I'm not sure whether to cheer, cry or run and hide in the bathroom. I'm such a fucking girl. He's so confident and open, so sure in his sexuality and I feel so weak; hiding everything that I am from all but a select few. I drop my head and stare at my feet not wanting to look him in the eye and not sure exactly how to respond. I'm still not ready for everyone to know about me, but I don't want to say it because I'm fucking scared it'll be a deal breaker for him.

"Edward?" his voice is soft, coaxing. I manage a small smile at the way he says my name. "Can you please fucking look at me?"

I tear my gaze off the very interesting carpet and meet his eyes.

"Thank you."

He crawls forward on his bed until he's kneeling in front of me. He reaches up and cups my face in his rough surfer hands, pulling me slightly towards him. "I don't expect you to run out and tell everyone that you're gay right this second. I know you're not there yet." I let out a huge sigh of relief. "But," he continues, smiling a little when I groan. "You need to be honest with me. If you can't see yourself ever being open about who you are, and about our relationship, then you need to tell me."

I open my mouth to protest, I can't possibly tell him my answer now, but he shushes me with a finger to my lips. "Take today to think about it. We'll be with all your friends; I want you to imagine telling them about you, about us, and see if it's something you think you could do. Okay?"

I swallow thickly and nod.

"Well, I think that's enough of the heavy shit." he says, jumping off the bed and rummaging on the floor for his jeans. "Let's go get some breakfast, I'm fucking starving!" He grins, winks at me and slaps my ass as he heads for the door.

I stay rooted to the spot, not exactly sure what just happened. One minute we were all serious and shit, discussing me coming out to all my friends, and the next he's all happy, smiley and wanting food! Are all English boys like that I wonder?

"Are you coming?" he asks, popping his head back round the door.

"Um...yeah. Just give me a sec." I pull on my jeans and a t-shirt, shaking my head a little at my bizarre morning and head downstairs.

-oxo-

Alice hides her shock well when Riley and I appear for breakfast much earlier than she had requested. She immediately notices that I'm not my normal self and gives me a questioning look. I don't really want to talk about it with both Rachel and Riley there, so I subtly shake my head and she lets it drop. For now.

Rachel talks excitedly about everyone coming round and finally getting to use the pool. It's the nicest day we've had since they've been here and it's perfect weather for hanging out and doing some swimming.

We all head back upstairs to change and I just about manage to snap out of my weird mood by the time our friends start to arrive. I greet Rose and Emmett, groaning when he looks between me and Riley and waggles his eyebrows. Thankfully Rose slaps him and he stops, before causing me further embarrassment. Garrett arrives with Ben, Angela and a couple of the other guys, and finds Rachel almost straight away. I notice Riley watching them with narrowed eyes, so I give him a gentle shove and tell him to relax. Naturally he flips me off and goes to get a drink. Tyler and Eric arrive next, but I can't believe my fucking eyes when I see who traipses in after them. I storm over to Alice and pull her none too gently off to the side. "What the fuck are they doing here?" I hiss under my breath. She looks up to see who I'm talking about and sighs, removing my hands from the tops of her arms.

"Look," she whispers back. "I couldn't very well invite everyone else without inviting Jess, she's my friend, Edward. And where Jess goes..."

"...Mike and Lauren go too." I finish for her, closing my eyes and tugging at my hair. "Fine. They'd better not fucking start anything." The last think I need is Mike talking shit about Rachel while Riley is within earshot. And Lauren better keep her hands to herself. Before Alice can respond, I spot Jasper arriving and stalk off to help him bring in some more food and drink from his car.

"Thank God you're here," I mutter as I take some of the drink from him.

"Why, what's up?"

"I need you to help me keep an eye on Mike, make sure he doesn't start shit."

"Why the fuck is he here, anyway?" He asks, but then rolls his eyes in acknowledgment as I point over to Jessica. We drop everything off in the kitchen and he disappears to find Alice and keep an eye on Mike.

I stay in there for a little while longer, watching everyone through the kitchen window. They're all laughing and generally having a good time. Would this all change if I told them I was gay? Would they still want to come round and hang out? Deep down I don't really think anything would change, but I'm still not sure I want to put it to the test.

"What'cha you doing in here, all on your own?"

I turn my head to greet Alice as she comes to stand next to me.

"I'm thinking."

"About?"

"Riley wants us to be open about our relationship, if we start one that is. He wants me to tell everyone that I'm gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah, big fucking _oh_!"

She slips her small hand in mine and leans her head on my shoulder. "And what do you want to do?"

I sigh. Isn't that the million dollar question? "I really fucking like him, Al. And I want to show everyone that he's mine, I do, but..._shit_...I'm such a fucking pussy."

"Well, you'd better figure it out quick, because _someone_ doesn't think he's taken." She points over to the table, I curse as I watch Lauren walk up and lean in to talk to Riley, practically shoving her almost naked breasts in his face.

"Fuck!" I hiss and am out the door without a second thought.

"Go get your man!" Alice whisper-yells from behind me.

I slow down as I reach the table, eager to hear what she's asking him. "So, Riley," she purrs and I want to slap her. "Did you leave any broken hearts back in England?"

"I was seeing someone, but we both agreed to just be friends when I came out here," he replies easily.

"Surely she must have been a little pissed at you?" Lauren persists.

"He," he corrects her, so matter-of-factly. "And no, he wasn't pissed at all."

There's silence and looks of confusion all around the table, mostly because Riley has been flirting with the girls at school as much as the rest of them. Without missing a beat, he explains to them all that he likes both boys and girls, it just so happens his last relationship was with a boy. There's a moment's pause before everyone picks up where they left off and starts chatting again. Apart from a derisive snort from Mike, which everyone else ignores, it's like nothing happened. Like Riley didn't just tells them that he plays for both teams. I'm floored by their easy acceptance of him.

Just as I'm thinking that maybe I can do this; that I can tell them all that I like fucking boys too and it will all be ok, Lauren slips into Riley's lap and whispers not so quietly in his ear. "I want to remind you how good it can be with a girl."

_That. Is. Fucking. It!_

I march up to the table and slam my hands down on it, rattling all the drinks and causing all conversation to stop. "Lauren, I believe that seat's taken. Please move."

I look at Riley and my stomach flips when I see him grinning back at me. Lauren still hasn't moved, she's looking back and forth between the two of us, confused. I guess I'm going to have to spell it out. "You're sitting on my boyfriend's lap, and I'd like you to get the fuck off. _Please_."

There's a few gasps from around the table, not least from Lauren, who has finally moved with a little help from Riley. I want to straddle his lap and kiss him hard, but I figure there's been enough excitement for one day. I settle for a quick, chaste kiss on the lips and slide into the seat next to him. He squeezes my hand and winks, and I know right then that whatever happens next, it was totally worth it.

I take a deep breath and face my friends around the table.

"I fucking knew it," Tyler yells and smacks Mike on the arm. You owe me fifty fucking dollars, man!"

I'm stunned. "You fucking bet on me being gay?"

"Of course I fucking did! I've suspected as much for ages, and when Mike was stupid enough to offer ridiculous odds, I bit his fucking hand off."

"Who knew you'd be a fucking fag, Cullen!" Mike mumbles as he pulled out his wallet. My fists clench and I feel Riley bristle beside me.

"Shut the fuck up Mike and just pay me the fucking money." Tyler shoves him a little and grins over at us. And just like that, the conversation picks up again. There are questions thrown my way, some I answer and some I fucking refuse to. But above all there's acceptance.

I feel Riley's hand slip into mine, just out of sight under the table, and he leans in and whispers in my ear. "I think it's safe to take that fucking t-shirt off now." I smile; a big fucking cheesy-ass grin. Alice was right; this year is going to be fucking awesome!

-oxo-


End file.
